Ways to Annoy Bleach Characters
by guardchicky
Summary: CHAP 23 UP : MAYURI AND SHUUHEI. Ways to annoy characters from Bleach. I actually have quite a few, including those who usually aren't mentioned in other annoying thingies.
1. Hitsugaya Toshiro

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : I wrote this out of boredom and I'm hoping it'll be good. I need this to boost my brain power and give me some ideas. Hopefully someone will review as well. :)**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. They are the property of Tite Kubo.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ways to Annoy Bleach Characters

Hitsugaya Toshiro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1. Call him Shiro-chan

2. Call him short

3. Ask him why he has white hair when he's only a kid

4. Tell him that Momo's in trouble at random times

5. 'Accidently' knock over his paperwork

6. Tell Matsumoto that he's letting her leave to go drinking

7. Say that Izuru stole Momo away from him

8. Steal Hyorinmaru, his captain's cloak, dye your hair white, and walk around on your knees pretending to be him

9. Take Momo to a strip club

10. Dye his hair black and say "there! now you don't look like a grandpa."

11. Show him a yaoi of him and other guy

12. Tell him that Yachiru is taller

13. Give him candy like Ukitake does

14. Push him into Matsumoto's boobs whenever you can

15. Call him anything that isn't 'Hitsugaya-taichou'

16. Tell him that he should act his age

17. Go on a shopping spree and charge it to him

18. Spread a rumor around saying that Momo ditched him for Aizen ... AGAIN

19. Take a picture of him asleep and distribute it to all of Soul Society

20. Give him growth pills

21. When you go to the human world, sign him up for elementary school

22. Say 'little' everytime you say his name

23. Spill tea on his paperwork when he finishes them

24. Tie pink ribbons into his hair

25. Replace his zanpakuto with Gin's

26. When he asks why the hell you did it, tell him that he deserves a zanpakuto that fits his size

27. Question his age every chance you get

28. Pat him on the head

29. Steal Hyorinmaru when he needs it the most

30. Tell him how it's all his fault his friend ( that one guy in the new movie ... the one i can't remember the name to ) died

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**That's pretty much all I could think of for Toshiro. I love toshiro 3!! He's my favorite next to Shuuhei and Shinji. Sorry Shiro-chan, but I need you in this!! Review or I'll send my potato after you!**


	2. Ayasegawa Yumichika and Madarame Ikkaku

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : Welcome to the next chapter of the list! Feel free to send me suggestions of who I should make a list of next. I'm probably going to start with the easiest ones first, but if you suggest it, I could probably do it. I'm doing two people in this one so it's easier instead of making two short lists.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ways to Annoy Bleach Characters

Ayasegawa Yumichika and Madarame

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Madarame Ikkaku

1. Call him baldy, pachinko head, or any other nickname Yachiru calls him that refers to his head

2. Ask him why he wears red eyeshadow at the corner of his eyes

3. Ask him if he's naturally bald or if he was a monk when he was alive

4. Tell him that Yachiru is stronger than him

5. Call him Bruce Lee, Jet Li, or Jackie Chan when ever he brings out Hozukimaru

6. Spit on his head

7. When he turns around, tell him that his head was dirty and you were trying to clean it

8. Walk behind him and tell him to stop moving, and when he asks why tell him you wanted to use his head as a mirror

9. Tell him that he'll never make Zaraki proud

10. Call him a wimp

11. Do the 'lucky dance' whenever he walks into the room

12. Tell Yachiru that he has candy on him

13. Replace Hozukimaru with a regular pole

14. Mock how shiny his head is in the light

15. When the sun's up, use his head as a reflector

16. Draw hair on his head using a sharpie

17. Put makeup on him

18. When he asks you what you're doing, tell him that he forgot the rest of the eyeshadow and it looked weird

19. Tell him his lucky dance is retarded

20. Have Yachiru chase him around all day

21. Slap him with a fish

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ayasegawa Yumichika

1. Call him ugly

2. Tell him that Omeada is prettier than him

3. Tell them that everyone likes Ganju better than him

4. Shave half of his head

5. Add pink hair dye to his shampoo and conditioner

6. Steal his moisturizer and other beauty products and throw them away

7. Tell Ikkaku and Kenpachi about his zanpakuto

8. Put a mirror in front of his face then smash it and say "Oh I guess beauty doesn't last"

9. Tell him that he's gay

10. Cut off his feathers

11. Burn all of his clothes

12. Take a picture of him when he had that afro and distribute it around the division

13. Tell him that Yachiru's much older and mature

14. Draw a line on his face and tell him that he has a wrinkle

15. Give him a coupon for a sex change

16. Put bugs in his makeup kit

17. Whenever he starts to say 'I'm' shout 'gay' or 'ugly' after it

18. Stuff melons down his shirt

19. Try to set him up on a blind date with one of the men in the division

20. Tell him that his clothes want to be returned to the 70's

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Thank you for reading the second chapter. Feel free to suggest any people that may sound funny. Hope you guys review!!!**


	3. Tousen Kaname

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : Thank you to those you reviewed and gave me some ideas. Hopefully I can come up with a lot with those suggestions. Please continue to review.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ways to Annoy Bleach Characters

Tousen Kaname

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1. "Forget" to translate his books in brail

2. Put a brick in front of his office door before he comes in

3. Write rude comments on his portrait for everyone to see except for him

4. Write 'idiot' on his goggles

5. Spread a rumor that he and Komamura were getting busy in the 9th division's closet

6. Set him up on a date with Omeada

7. Tell him that justice no longer exists and his purpose is pointless

8. Slap him and tell him that Hisagi did that

9. Replace his captain's hoari with a clown jacket

10. Walk into the office naked

11. Tell him that Soi Fon's interested in him

12. Watch as he tries to flirt with her and ends up getting the crap beaten out of him

13. Laugh at him when he returns

14. Send him a fake letter telling him that goggles are no longer representing justice

15. Claim that you can no longer see because his justice has blinded you

16. Dye his hair rainbow

17. Tell Shuuhei that he's giving him a 3 month vacation

18. Steal his goggles

19. Dress up as him and act like him

20. "Misplace" his paperwork while delivering it

21. Mix his finished paperwork with the ones he's working on

22. Take him to a restruant and leave him with the ugliest chick ever

23. Leave him there since he can't find the exit sign

24. Trade his zanpakuto out with a white flag

25. Descrate his friend's grave

26. Tell him that everything he's been told is a lie

27. Randomly ask him why he wears goggles

28. Tell him that his shihakusho looks better on Shuuhei

29. Change the time on his alarm clock and make him late for a meeting

30. Call him a moron every hour

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Thanks for reading this and thank you to Halibel Lector for the suggestion for this one. For everyone reading, please feel free to suggest anyone I should annoy. Review!**


	4. Kyoraku Shunsui and Ise Nanao

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : Now here's chapter 4 of the collection. I'm trying to update as many chapters as I can in one day since I have a very hectic schedule. I'm in colorguard and I have a lot of practice going on. For those who don't know what colorguard is, I'll explain in a simple way. I'm a flag girl. Y'know ... Those people twirling flags?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ways to Annoy Bleach Characters

Kyoraku Shunsui and Ise Nanao

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kyoraku Shunsui

1. Question his sexuality ( y'know .... why does he wear that pink kimono like jacket? )

2. Make a lot of noise and turn on all the lights when he has a hangover

3. Tell him that his Nanao-chan hates his guts

4. Replace those pinwheels in his hair with straws

5. Whack him with a book and tell him that Nanao left and you're replacing her

6. Kick him in his manhood

7. Call him old

8. Tell him he's a perv

9. Restrict his drinking

10. Make him do his paperwork

11. Wake him up everytime he falls asleep

12. Tell Yamamoto that he's an insult to him

13. Rat him out whenever he goes drinking

14. Attempt to dye his hair gray or white

15. Tell him that he needs to look his age

16. Call him an dirty old man whenever he flirts with the girls

17. Slap him whenever you see him and yell 'stay away from me! I don't talk to old guys"

18. Give him a fake squad transfer sheet from Nanao

19. Have him do his paperwork on his birthday

20. Insult his choice of clothing

21. Give him poisonous grass to chew on

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ise Nanao

1. Steal her glasses when she needs them the most

2. Call her everything inapporiate

3. Drink constantly

4. Sleep instead of working

5. Ban her from books

6. Stick a straw in your mouth and mimick her captain

7. Refuse to do what she tells you to do

8. Try to set her up with Kyoraku

9. Tell her that she's late for an important event

10. Then scold her for it

11. Then laugh when she tries to hurry to get it done

12. Replace her books with playboy magazines

13. Look like a mess the whole day yet manage to look good doing it

14. Make obscure comments throughout the day

15. Set her up on a date with her captain

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Review after reading please! Send suggestions if you come up with any good ones. Unique ones will be even better. Thank you to BrainFailure for the suggestion. REVIEW!!**


	5. Kira Izuru and Matsumoto Rangiku

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : Apparently I can write several chapters for this story easily in a couple hours, but it takes me hours to write a regular chapter for my other ones. It's pretty sad. Please continue Review. I really do love reviews and favorites.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ways to Annoy Bleach Characters

Kira Izuru and Matsumoto Rangiku

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kira Izuru

1. Ask him why he's so emo

2. Tell him that Gin never loved him and that it's pointless to mope

3. Dye his hair black and give him a razor

4. Try to set him up with one of his friends

5. Tell him that he's a loser

6. Have the third division riot against him

7. Slap him with a old fish

8. Then say 'cheer up, emo boy'

9. Replace Wabisuke with a weighted sword

10. Cut his hair

11. Style his hair out of his face

12. Sneak up behind him at night when he's working and say 'why so serious?' very eerily

13. Tell him not to crap in his pants whenever a hollow shows up

14. Question his sexual preference

15. Tell him that he and Hisagi make a good couple

16. Wake him up in the middle of the night yelling how you can't find his black nail polish

17. Start crying

18. When he askes you why you're crying, tell him that Gin was a better guy than him

19. Tell him he's letting down his squad

20. Send him a wedding invitation from Momo and Hitsugaya

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Matsumoto Rangiku

1. Ban drinking in all of soul society

2. Yell really loudly when she has a hangover

3. Tell her that she needs boob reduction

4. Make her do her paperwork

5. Remind her constantly that Gin betrayed her

6. When she walking, randomly shout out 'there's ichimaru!'

7. Give her a new uniform that covers her up fully

8. Have Hitsugaya give her his paperwork as well

9. Steal her beauty products

10. Call her a slut or whore

11. When she askes who said that, point to a random person walking by

12. Smack her over the head with the bible and preach to her

13. Make her work late at night

14. Cut her paycheck

15. Wear a Gin mask when you walk around and start calling her 'ran-chan'

16. Admit to sleeping with Gin behind her back

17. Tell her you know a secret way into Hueco Mundo

18. Turn on all the lights on high power whenever she has a hang over

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hmm ... I don't know if this one is any good. I wrote it right after I woke up. I personally love the pairing GinMatsu. I feel really bad that he left though. Izuru's actually a good character but I like making fun of him. Seriously people! REVIEW!! They keep me alive.**


	6. Kurosaki Ichigo

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : This one's going to be as long as I can make it. I'm trying to make them long enough but stay funny. Suggestions are very useful for characters.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ways to Annoy Bleach Characters

Kurosaki Ichigo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1. Call him strawberry

2. Blame his mother's death on him

3. Tell him that Rukia belongs with Renji

4. When Rukia's away, dress up like her, then tell him that you're her replacement

5. Throw Kon at him every chance you get

6. Convice everyone he knows that he secretly molests Rukia in her sleep

7. Ask him why his Bankai is so small

8. Ask him if it's representing something of his

9. Make Yoruichi change in front of him

10. Tell Renji that he's run off with Rukia

11. Send Byakuya after him

12. Let him fall into the clutches of Kenpachi

13. Sneak attack him like his dad does

14. Hide playboy magazines in his room

15. Have Rukia sleep in his bed

16. Tell him how pathetic he is for not being able to beat most of his enemies

17. Dress up like Urahara and jab him in the back of the head with a cane

18. Tell him that Zangetsu prefers Hichigo rather than him

19. Slap him and tell him that Rukia's gone because of him

20. Tell that he needs to use his brain before jumping to action

21. Constantly yell at him for losing to Aizen and that's what started the whole mess

22. Recomend him for captain of the 5th

23. Once accepted, pile a ton of paperwork on him that he can't even leave the office

24. Burn his homework and blame it on him

25. Drag him to all of the Chappy stores

26. Give him a strawberry shirt for his birthday

27. Cry whenever he doesn't wear it

28. If you're a girl, wear the least amount of clothing as possible

29. Dye his hair purplish black and go around calling him Kaien fukutaicho

30. Ask him constantly what the real meaning of his name is

31. Ask him if he takes steroids cause you never see him working out

32. Run into the bathroom when he's shower and raise up a strawberry and shout 'i found your girlfriend!'

33. Interupt his class in the middle of the day and say 'your late for your therapy session!'

34. Replace Zangetsu with a butcher knife

35. Send a challenge letter to Zaraki from him

36. When he's in bankai, frown and point "hey! you're not neo!"

37. Toss Kon at Rukia

38. Write a mushy love poem to Rukia and say it's from Ichigo

39. Then read it over the loud speaker at school

40. And distribute it all across Soul Society

41. Wear an orange wig and tell him that you're his long lost twin

42. Tell him that you can train him even better than those vizards and Urahara

43. Then make him your slave and make him do whatever you want

44. Then tell him that you lied and laugh at his reaction

45. Practice your kido on him when he's sleeping

46. Draw bunnies on his belongings

47. Tell him that Rukia's pregnant with his child

48. Videotape his reaction

49. Put on Youtube

50. Tell Byakuya that Ichigo got Rukia pregnant

51. Watch as he tries to explain to him that nothing happened

52. Invite all of your Soul Reaper friends over for a sleepover at his house

53. Dye his shihakusho bright pink

54. Tell him that you know someone who can help him with his problems

55. Then take him to Kenpachi to get his head smashed into the wall

56. Distract him when he's fighting

57. Wear a shirt that says 'Ichigo screwed Rukia last night' and sell the rest to everyone he knows

58. Draw on his face

59. Tell Rukia that he loves Orihime more

60. Slap him when Rukia cries and call him a homo bastard

61. Ask him if it's IchiRen or RenIchi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Wow. I guess Ichigo really is the easiest to write for since I wrote this in like 10 minutes. I'm so happy that this is long. Please review. I will really appreciate it.**


	7. Aizen Sosuke and Ichimaru Gin

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : I can't believe this is like the third chapter I did in one day. Oh well. The more the merrier. This one goes to hitsuhina fan4ever who requested that I'd do Aizen. I'll try my best with this one and make it as long as I can.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ways to Annoy Bleach Characters

Aizen Sosuke and Ichimaru Gin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1. Call him a grease moneky ( refer to that one episode where he broke his glasses and slicked his hair back without any gel or anything )

2. Ask him if he washes his hair

3. Stalk him to Heuco Mundo screaming 'Aizen!! I love you!'

4. Impersonate Momo and idolize him like a maniac

5. Follow him around smiling like Gin

6. Show him a picture of Gin wearing a bikini

7. Call him a pedophile for going after Momo cause seriously, she's like YEARS younger than him

8. Ask why he has such a pretty zanpakuto when he's very ugly

9. Ask him if its compensating for something

10. Place posters of him all over the division and Hueco Mundo

11. Over obsess over him like a mother

12. Get into a cat fight with Gin over him

13. Show him yaois on ffdotnet of him and Gin or any other guys

14. Question his sanity every so often

15. Tell him that his plan will never work

16. Have him explain the whole plan over and over even though you understood it the first time

17. Tell Soul Society his plans before he can even enact them

18. Have the arrancars revolt

19. Ask why he only brought men with him to Hueco Mundo

20. Then question his sexuality choice

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichimaru Gin

1. Compare his smile to Ulquiorra

2. Constantly ask him how he can eat while keeping his smile still

3. Try to peel open his eyelids to see his eyes

4. Tape his eyes open

5. Ask him how he can see when he keeps them shut

6. Tell him he needs to get some more meat in those fingers of his

7. Go up to Matsumoto and say "stay away from my man, bitch!"

8. Laugh your head off at his reaction

9. Ask him why he's always going over to the fifth division on certain days

10. Question his reason for leaving

11. Call him fox man

12. Tell him that Matsumoto hates him

13. Show him yaois on ffdotnet of him and Izuru

14. Ask him why he left Izuru behind

15. Then tell him that they made a good couple

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Thanks for reading the seventh chapter to this collection. Please send more ideas. I will greatly consider them and most likely use them since I've used every single one I've gotten so far. REVIEW!!!!!!**


	8. Kuchiki Rukia

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : This one goes out to IchiRuki-Fangirl who suggested the idea. Thank you for the idea. And also, thank you to those who have reviewed so far. Hopefully people continue to review. Enjoy :)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ways to Annoy Bleach Characters

Kuchiki Rukia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1. Tell her that Chappy isn't cute

2. Show her all of the IchiRen ff on ffdotnet

3. Watch her expression change and take pictures

4. Distribute them around Soul Society

5. Ask her who she loves more, Ichigo or Renji

6. Laugh at her drawings

7. Tell her that a toddler could draw better than her

8. Ask why Renji was in a higher class than her in the academy when he couldn't even perform a kido correctly

9. Give her height growth medication

10. Tell her that Byakuya's only letting her stay because he's trying to replace Hisana

11. Make a Kaien mask and wear it around her

12. Laugh whenever someone she cares about gets hurt

13. Tell her that Ichigo loves Orihime more than her

14. Tell her that she's pregnant with Ichigo's child when she doesn't feel good

15. Then tell Byakuya

16. Burn her Chappy collection

17. Destroy the Chappy factory

18. Video tape it happening and show it to her

19. Ask her why her voice is not as high as other girls

20. Tell her that she needs to act more like a girl

21. Lie to her and tell her that Kenpachi has a stash of Chappy plushies in the eleventh division

22. Take pictures as she rips apart the rooms in an attempt to find it

23. Ask why her eyes are bigger than half her head

24. Call her a runt

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**I have to admit that Rukia's was the hardest so far to think of. Then Aizen and Gin were next. It's really hard thinking of things to annoy Rukia when basically Ichigo annoys her most of the time. Send suggestions, and once again, thank you IchiRuki-Fangirl for the idea. REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!**


	9. Abarai Renji and Ishida Uryuu

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : I'm really glad that people actually read this and like it. I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten so far, so I thank all of you. Keep going with the good suggestions because so far I've gotten through almost all of the suggestions I've gotten. :P**

**This one goes out to PuppiesAreAdorable.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ways to Annoy Bleach Characters

Abarai Renji and Ishida Uryuu

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abarai Renji

1. Replace is tea with plain black coffee and don't tell him

2. Tell him that he wouldn't look so much like a girl if he didn't wear his hair up like that

3. Call him pineapple head

4. Or Pencil brow

5. Ask him why he has red hair when he should have green ( a.k.a for the leaves )

6. Tell Byakuya that Renji's run off with Rukia

7. Burn Byakuya's paperwork

8. Then blame him for everything

9. Ask him why his Bankai doesn't resemble a baboon

10. Tell him he's a failure at everything he does

11. Call him a freeloader everytime you see him

12. Start crying in front of him

13. Then scream "why'd you have to be so ugly"

14. Replace Zabimaru with a stick

15. Tell Rukia that Renji's slacking off

16. Videotape her beating the crap out of him

17. Post it on Youtube for everyone to see

18. When he goes to the human world, give him hippie clothes to wear

19. Take a picture of that one situation that happen during the Bounto arc ( y'know ... the one where they were at the school and Ichigo was insisting that Renji take it off )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ishida Uryuu

1. Cry

2. When he askes you why, yell "it's all your fault! you have no fashion sense!"

3. Then destroy all his creations

4. Steal his glasses every chance you get

5. Watch him crash into things afterwards

6. Tell him he needs a better hair cut

7. Ask why he's the last Quincy when there's still his father

8. Insult his fashion sense

9. Steal his sewing kit

10. Tell him that his father's behind him

11. When he turns around, whack him over the head with a log

12. Tell him he can't aim for his life

13. Send him off to Mayuri to be experimented on

14. Pretend you didn't know what would happen

15. Set him up on a blind date with Nemu

16. Watch as he actually enjoys it

17. Then record his terror when Mayuri goes all Bankai on him

18. Post it on Youtube

19. Tell him he needs to go after girls his own age

20. Insult his powers

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sorry this one was so short. I'm going through an off day with an ex. Well anyways ... I hope you liked it though. REVIEW**


	10. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : Okay. I'm offically on the 10th chapter of this one. I think my longest story i ever thought of was originally 2 or 3 chapters was the record. Well I guess I proved myself wrong. Maybe I can actually finish this one. :) wish me luck peoples. This one goes out to Vi for suggesting Ulquorria**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ways to Annoy Bleach Characters

Ulquorria and Grimmjow

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ulquorria

1. Make a papermache hollow mask and wear it on the top of your head

2. Take powder and put it all over your face

3. Then take a sharpie and draw lines down from your eyes

4. Then go up to him and say you're his reflection

5. Don't react or say anything when he insults you

6. Smile like Gin

7. Ask him why his hakama pants have pockets

8. Stick your hand through his hollow hole

9. Call him a clown

10. Tell him that clowns should smile more

11. Replace his zanpakuto with one of those animal balloon things before it's turned into an animal

12. Laugh when he got beaten by Ichigo

13. Stumble at pronouncing his name

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Grimmjow

1. Ask him if he really had to stick that fork into the light socket

2. Laugh when Tousen cut his arm off

3. Tell him he's a wuss for letting a blind man even injure him

4. Ask him why he's wearing blue eye shadow under his eyes

5. Poke his hole

6. Ask if his mask makes up for some missing teeth

7. Roll over dying of laughter when he releases his zanpakuto

8. Take him to the doctor

9. Then to the organ donors

10. When askes why, tell him that you're trying to find his stomach

11. Tell him that he's too weak to be number 6

12. Dye his hair a different color

13. Lock him in a room with Wonderwice

14. Laugh when he starts screaming

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Enjoy reviewing!!!**


	11. Szayel Aporro and Kuchiki Byakuya

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : I'm really glad that people like reading these. I'll continue to update as much as I can inbetween my busy schedule of high school homework and practice. I recently spent a whole week practicing for a competition in Cali that was on Saturday. And we won first place. I was so happy I started to bawling. Well anyways, marching season is over. I'm pissed off cause I won't get to see some of the hot guys for awhile.**

**Now anyways .... This one may be short since I'm trying to finish before I go to sleep and go to my evil school. Seriously though ... lately I've been more two people than just singles. I may be running out of ideas or just procrastinating. So I apoligize for the shortness of everything.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ways to Annoy Bleach Characters

Szayel Apporo and Kuchiki Byakuya

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Szayel Apporo

1. 'Accidently' mistake him for Sakura Haruno from Naruto

2. Ask why he's obsessed with dolls

3. Tell him he's too old to be playing with voodoo dolls

4. Buy him a barbie doll for Christmas and his birthday

5. Cut his hair

6. Dye his hair a natural color

7. Call him gay and homo

8. Set him up on a date with Yumichika or that one really girly fraccion ( can't remember his name at the moment but he's in the manga and had a fugly competition with Yumi )

9. Poke him constantly

10. When he gets pissed off, start bawling

11. Make a doll of him using his plant like thingy majiger

12. Then use those organ and bone thingies to play with him

13. Laugh as he cries out in pain

14. Videotape him singing 'Barbie Girl' in the shower

15. Put it on Veoh

16. Bitch slap him

17. Then yell "STOP STEALING MY HAIR DYE, FUGLY!"

18. Dance around naked

19. Burn down his room

20. Some how help Mayuri find where he is

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kuchiki Byakuya

1. Ask him why he wears grandma curlers in his hair

2. When he tells you it's a sign of nobility, smack him

3. Then tell him that his grandfather never wore one, and that it was pointless in wearing one if it keeps breaking

4. Suggest getting a haircut

5. When he refuses, cut it yourself when he's asleep

6. Then tell him that Renji did it

7. Call Sebonsakura girly

8. Ask him if it's because he's gay

9. Tell him that he had anger issues when he was a kid

10. Forget to bring him his daily tea

11. Slip him sugar from time to time

12. Send Yachiru to get food from him

13. 'Forget' to tell him when Rukia's missing

14. Explain to him how both Ichigo and Renji got Rukia pregnant

15. Laugh and take pictures of his expression

16. Put it in the new calendar

17. Spread a rumor that he sleeps with a teddy bear

18. Show him yaoi ff of him and Renji and other characters on ffdotnet

19. Allow Rukia to run off with Ichigo

20. Remind him constantly how he lost pathetically to Aizen and Ichigo

21. Buy him a giant Renji doll

22. Tell him that it's for him to cuddle with at night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sorry it's so short. I may add more for Byakuya if I can come up with anymore tonight or within the week. I'm a wreck right now so it's proabably not that good. I'm still taking suggestions and reviews. I would love some more. Thanks for the idea for Szayel gubgub434**


	12. Hinamori Momo and Yamada Hanataro

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : Sorry for the delays in the updates. I haven't been on the computer that much lately. I finally have 2 weeks off from colorguard practice after school. But I still have to practice at school since one of my instructors wants us to master something by tomorrow. She's a crazy person I'm telling you. Well enough with my weirdness. Let's get on with Chapter 12 of Ways to Annoy Bleach Characters.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ways to Annoy Bleach Characters

Hinamori Momo and Yamada Hanataro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinamori Momo

1. Constantly shout out "There's Aizen!" whenever she's walking

2. Laugh everytime she looks around trying to find him

3. Admit her into the looney bin

4. Videotape the guys in white trying to take her away

5. Call her a bedwetter

6. Take her hair out of it's bun

7. Reprimend her for being obsessed with Aizen

8. Tell her that her Shirou-chan hates her

9. Spread a rumor around that she has an Aizen tribute hidden in her closet

10. Ask her where her breasts are whenever you're in the hot springs

11. Stuff oranges into her bra and tell her that you're helping her out

12. Tell her that you think Rukia's taller than her

13. Take her somewhere and then ditch her

14. Watch as she tries to find her way back to the Seireitei

15. Slap the living daylight out of her

16. Wear Aizen's haori around her

17. Insist that you were Aizen's favorite division member

18. Say that Aizen belonged to Gin

19. Blame her when Soul Society collaspes

20. Throw her in prison when she throws a fit

21. Buy her a training bra

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yamada Hanataro

1. Blame him for every mess that happens

2. Yell at him constantly

3. Cry afterwards and tell him how mean he is

4. Suggest that he gets some sleep

5. Tell him that he has a girly name

6. Spill the food on the tray when he's bringing it to the prisoners

7. Then tell them that it was his own fault

8. Tell him to do crazy things for you

9. Turn him into Unohana when he tries to help Ichigo

10. Tell him that he's so weak that he makes Ganji look strong

11. Forget to tell him that he's needed somewhere

12. Make up some random excuse that makes him do the work

13. Run him over when going somewhere

14. Don't bring him along when it involves Rukia

15. Tell everyone about his little crush on her

16. Make scary faces at him

17. Threaten to send him to Squad Eleven

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Thank you for reading the twelveth chapter of this fanfic. I hope everyone is enjoying reading this. Suggest it to people you know. I have a feeling that they may enjoy it too. If you like this story, try reading my ICHIRUKI story, Tough Love in D Minor that I'm working on.**


	13. Kenpachi Zaraki and Kusajishi Yachiru

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : Apparently I sort of remember that #8 for Szayel. It was a fraccion named coolheart, coolhead, coolhorn?? I can't remember much but he was hella fugly and had cool in his name. Well I'm determined to find out. Now since I've gotten through pretty much the easier ones, I'm moving on to the slightly harder ones. Wish me luck**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ways to Annoy Bleach Characters

Kenpachi Zaraki and Kusajishi Yachiru

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kenpachi Zaraki

1. Tell him that Ichigo's in Soul Society

2. Let him run around lost without Yachiru trying to find him

3. Let him run around looking for him with Yachiru's help

4. Laugh histerically as he ends up smashing his way through the walls

5. Ask him why he puts bells on his spikes

6. Question his sanity

7. Ask him if he likes being call Kenny and Ken-chan

8. Cut each one of his spikes off

9. Kidnap Yachiru

10. Hold her for ransom of a thousand chocolate bars

11. Tell Yachiru that he has candy stashed somewhere in his office

12. Draw on his paperwork

13. Ban alcohol in the eleventh division

14. Say that Yamamoto banned fighting and demands pacifism

15. Run aronud spreading rumors that he and Unohana are having an affair

16. Interupt one of his fights

17. Steal his eyepatch and give it to Yachiru so she can play pirates

18. Let her roam around Soul Society

19. Then blame him for the trouble she causes

20. Ask him if he's a pyscho rapist

21. Then send him to Unohana for therapy

22. Let the eleventh division go on a rampage through the fourth

23. Shove a nine inch needle up his ass

24. Question his fighting techniques

25. Rip the bells out of his hair one by one

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kusajishi Yachiru

1. Hide all the candy somewhere she can't find it

2. Separate her from Kenpachi

3. Leave her all alone in the middle of nowhere

4. Remove the training wheels off of her zanpakuto

5. Dye her hair black

6. Tell her pink is an ugly color

7. Don't let her draw one Kenpachi's paperwork

8. Lock her in a cage like a monkey

9. Ignore her all day long until she calls for Kenpachi

10. "Forget" to pick her up from Byakuya's

11. Constantly reprimend her for her bad behavior

12. Tie her to the tree hanging a piece of candy in front of her face

13. Laugh as she struggles to eat it

14. Transfer her over to another division so she can't be with Kenpachi

15. Lie to her and tell her that Kenpachi doesn't like her anymore

16. Then tell her that Ikkaku is his new favorite

17. Videotape her trying to rip his head from his body

18. Burn her candy collection

19. Eat her candy

20. Ban candy

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Yachiru's was slightly hard when it's sort of hard to annoy a perky pink haired girl. Please send some more suggestions. I recently got some new ones from people, and I'm going to be starting on them. They all may be on one chapter though since they'll be short. REVIEW**


	14. Ukitake Juushiro and Komamura Sajin

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : Thank you to everyone that's sticking with this. I appreciate the reviews I've been getting and the ideas are great. Hopefully this one is good. One of the suggestions was slightly hard, but I'll manage. : )**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ways to Annoy Bleach Characters

Ukitake Juushiro and Komamura Sajin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ukitake Juushiro

1. Suggest getting a haircut or tying his hair back

2. Smuggle candy out of the thirteenth division

3. Smirk when he's looking down at Rukia

4. Tell him that Kyoraku's rubbing off on him

5. Call him a dirty old man

6. Tie pink ribbons into his hair

7. Ask how much he paid them to idolize him

8. Patronize him about Hitsugaya

9. Ask him if Toshiro is his son

10. Then demand birth documents and proof of parenthood

11. Steal his special stash of chocolate

12. And eat it in front of him

13. Tell him that pacifism isn't the answer

14. Roast hotdogs on his zanpakuto

15. Forget to tell him that Rukia's been put up for execution

16. Lock him in his room when he's perfectly fine

17. Don't bring him his tea

18. Insult his fatherly nature

19. Tell him that Toshiro's hurt

20. Laugh maniacally when he gets hurt

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Komamura Sajin

1. Ask him where his bucket is

2. Ask him if he's a dog or a fox

3. Drink too much and then secretly puke into his helmet

4. Don't clean it or tell him

5. Laugh insanely as he puts on the helmet

6. Call him weak for not stopping Tousen

7. Everytime you hear a cricket, shout out "LOOK!! TOUSEN!!"

8. Lock Iba in the toilet so he can't do his job

9. Shave the back of his fur

10. Ask him how old he is

11. Then shout "In dog years, shouldn't you be dead?!"

12. Call him egotistical for worrying so much about his looks

13. Examine his bankai and question why it also wears a helmet

14. Ask if they're cousins

15. Question whether or not his gigai would be human or a dog/fox

16. Use him as a pillow

17. When there's an interuder, run up to him and say "Sic him boy!"

18. Buy him a collar for his birthday

19. Buy a poodle and bring it to the division

20. Then give it to him, telling him that you found his potential mate

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Thank you to Thunderwolf66 for the idea of Ukitake and Komamura. I enjoyed writing for these two. It was fun with Komamura and Ukitake brought the challenge that I need. I'm not sure if it's funny or not through. Well anyways, I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'll be seeing Twilight tomorrow so don't expect any updates tomorrow.**


	15. Inoue Orihime and Urahara Kisuke

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : I'm back for my writing vacation. I saw Twilight with my friends. It was pretty good, but I just didn't like the casting. But that's just my opinion. Now that I'm back, I'll try to update more often. My schedule for practice and updates have been changed. Since I now have practice every Monday and Wednesday from 4:30 to 8:30, I won't be able to update as much as I want to. I'll try my best to get as much done to please you guys. :)**

**This one goes out to Real Heroes Never Die and Halcyon Days.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ways to Annoy Bleach Characters

Inoue Orihime and Urahara Kisuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inoue Orihime

1. Tell her how she disgusts you

2. Spread a rumor around that her boobs are really balloons

3. Then photoshop her pictures and distribute them to everyone

4. Pretend to eat her cooking

5. Then fake vomiting and blame it all on her

6. Steal her hairpins and replace them with replicas

7. Laugh hysterically as she tries to use them in a fight

8. Question her intellect

9. Rant on and on about how Ichigo will never care for her in the way he does for Rukia

10. Show her videos and fanfics about Rukia and Ichigo

11. Tell her she's better off with someone else

12. Cut her hair

13. Hurt Tatsuki

14. When you go to save her from Ulquorria, forget to bring her back

15. If she trips, pretend you don't see her and walk over her

16. Mock her sense of style

17. When she's changing, storm in and shout "DAMN IT! YOU'RE BOOBS ARE TOO DAMN BIG, YOU SKANK!"

18. Slap her everytime you see her

19. Tell her that Ichigo's better off without her around

20. Call her worthless

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Urahara Kisuke

1. Question his sanity

2. Blame the creation of the vizards and Aizen's betrayel on him

3. Destroy his hat

4. Lose his hat

5. Replace Benihime with a real cane

6. When he's not looking tap a piece of paper with the words 'i'm an idiotic scientist' on his back

7. Tell him that if Hiyori dies, it's all his fault

8. Call him a worthless Captain

9. Mock his reputation and his skills

10. Tell him that Mayuri's saner than him **(a/n : wow .... Mayuri being saner than someone ... Creepy)**

11. Whack him over the head when he's apoligizing

12. Destroy his creations

13. Laugh everytime he starts explaining something

14. Videotape him singing in the shower

15. Then give to Ichigo who will mock him for the rest of his life

16. Tell him that Shinji and Hiyori will never forgive him

17. Explain to everyone how he was snooping around in Yoruichi's lingerie

18. Give Aizen the info about where he's located

19. Blackmail him into giving you free things

20. Call him an old man for using a cane

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I'm sorry for the delay in the update. I've been having a writer's block and I haven't been able to be on the computer lately. Once again I apoligize and I thank you for the suggestions I've been given. Continue to read and review please!! Tell your friends.**


	16. Soi Fon and Omaeda Marechiyo

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far. I'm glad that you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I'll gladly take more ideas because I'm running out. So ... I asked my friend. And that wasn't successful. Haha. So I guess I'll be doing one that's kinda of on the short side. I'm gonna need more suggestions. Please help.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ways to Annoy Bleach Characters

Soi Fon and Ohmaeda Marechiyo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soi Fon

1. Send her black kitty plushies every hour

2. Send a card with each one that reads : Sorry, you can't have Yoruichi, but you can the plushies of her

3. Have Ohmaeda eat over her head

4. Let the crumbs from his crisps fall onto her head

5. Cut her hair

6. Steal Suzumebachi

7. Use it to command the bees and hornets

8. Poke a bee's hive with it and blame it on Soi Fon

9. Tell her she needs a boob job

10. Laugh at her height

11. Constantly ask her to see her flash cry

12. When she does, stare at her blankly and laugh

13. Tell her that her's is no where near Yoruichi's

14. Draw a mustache and unibrow on her when she's asleep

15. Give her growth pills for Christmas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ohmaeda Marechiyo

1. Call him a fatty

2. Call him a pig

3. Insult his sense of style

4. Say that his sister is better looking than him

5. Turn in all of his junk food to Soi Fon so she can burn it

6. Rip that purple thing off of his uniform

7. Ask why his shikai is a ball with spikes

8. Ask if it's making up for something else

9. Sign him up for weight watchers

10. Tell him that being beat Bounto means that everyone else is stronger than him

11. Slap him

12. Come to his house everyday and eat his food

13. Put super glue in his nose

14. Laugh as his finger gets stuck in it when he's picking at it

15. Ask him what his man bra size is

16. When fixing up the division, purposely make the door smaller than usual

17. Crack up when he tries to force himself through

18. Give him those nasty diet drinks on his birthday

19. Give him a new hairstyle

20. Kick him in the balls

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sorry for the delay. It's winter guard season for my colorguard so I spent the last weekend learning the work for the new show. Christmas is coming up, and I may put up a Christmas special for Bleach. I'm not completely sure, but I'll try.**

**Please review cause you all know that I love reviews. I need more ideas or I'm going to end up resorting to the lowly characters that rarely show up. XD**

**Thanks for reading!!!**


	17. Yamamoto and Chojiro Sasakibe

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : I want to say thank you to Real Heroes Never Die for the Yamamoto suggestion. Thank you guys for sticking with me up to this chapter. Chapter 17 ... That's high ... Let's see if I can get to 20.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ways to Annoy Bleach Characters

Yamamoto and Chojiro Sasakibe

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yamamoto

1. Scream out in terror everytime he takes off his shirt to do shikai

2. Point out loudly that no one wants to see his old man chest

3. Ask him randomly at a meeting if he always wanted a nasty beard like that when he was a child

4. Suggest that he should get a different type of zanpakuto if he has to strip to use his shikai

5. Shave off his beard when he's asleep

6. Then laugh when he looks funny

7. Try to glue it back on

8. Switch his pepto pills with Chojiro's happy pills

9. Video tape his new behavior

10. While he's working start yelling, "YAMA, YAMA, YAMA!!" over and over again

11. Replace his staff with a fake

12. Put butter on it so he can't grip it

13. Give his eyebrows a hair cut

14. Make farting noises during a meeting

15. Then exclaim, "What'd you have for lunch?!" at him

16. Draw a smiley face on the back of his head

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chojiro Sasakibe

1. Replace his happy pills with pepto pills

2. Laugh hysterically when he has to go run to the toilet during a meeting

3. Ask him why his uniform is so weird

4. Question if the whole first division is full of old peopl

5. Buy him a book of fencing and tell him that he needs to work on his skills

6. Ask him if he's gay for Yamamoto

7. Take him to a rave and try to get him to dance

8. Laugh when his dancing looks like twitching

9. Have him join the men's shinigami society

10. Then have Iba make him scrub the toilet after he goes ... with out flushing

11. Cry when he comes near you

12. Then exclaim that he's become a pedophile like Kyoraku

13. Tye pink ribbons onto his zanpakuto

14. Shave off his mustache

15. Try to sharpie it back on

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Thank you for reading the 17th chapter. Hopefully I'll update soon because I have to work on chapter 5 for my other fanfic. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	18. Vizards

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : I just want to thank everyone that has stuck with up to this chapter so far. Depending on how many more ideas I can get and how well I can think of some myself, the story's closure may be coming up. Not that soon though. Probably somewhere in the high 20's. I don't plan on ending it so soon. I rather enjoy writing this, and I hope that you enjoy reading it. Thank you for all the ideas that were given so far, so I thank you all.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ways to Annoy Bleach Characters

Vizards

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hirako Shinji

1. Smack him over the head with Hiyori's shoe

2. Yell at him saying how he left the fifth division to such an arrogant traitor

3. Tell him that he needed a hair cut really badly when he was still captain

4. Ask him why he's always being beat up

5. Then say that it's because he's so lame **( a/n i don't think shinji's lame .... HE'S AWESOME!! )**

6. Rip his tongue piercing out

7. Give him a new hair style

8. Tell him that it's all his fault that they're vizards

9. When he objects, yell "it was your lieutenant that turned you into one!"

10. Question if he's really Japanese

11. Then point out that his mask resembles a paraoh's mask

12. Everytime he walks past you, call out "All hail the Queen of Sheba!"

13. Ask him if he's impersonating Gin everytime he cracks a smile

14. Tell him that Hiyori's been hurt badly

15. Attack him instead of the arrancar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kuna Mashiro

1. Call her bug face everytime she pulls out her hollow mask

2. Everytime she's in that form, scream

3. Then pull out the insect spray and begin spraying her as you cry out "Die, damn it!"

4. Slap her with a fly swatter

5. Call her ditzy

6. Steal her scarf and goggles

7. Tell her that Kensei's been hurt

8. Sigh and tell her that she makes up the worse nicknames

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aikawa Love

1. Tell him that afros went out a long time ago

2. Replace all of his jogging suits with other clothing

3. Steal his hair gel so he can't make his star like afro

4. Cut his hair so that he can't do anything to it

5. Whenever he's reading Lisa's erotic magazines, cry out pedophile

6. Tell him that you're glad that he got turned into a vizard 'cause you wouldn't want a captain like him

7. Laugh at his sense of style

8. Go up to him randomly and ask if he's gay

9. Then scream out, "KENSEI! LOVE IS HOMO FOR YOU!"

10. Tell him that he's nothing compared to Komamura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muguruma Kensei

1. Ask him what the 69 means on his stomach

2. Then say that he's gay for liking that kind of position

3. Suggest that he and Hisagi get together

4. Ask him if he secretly raped Mashiro when they were in the Gotei 13

5. When he's in hollow form, start throwing hockey pucks at him

6. Then when he doesn't block it, tell him that he's a bad goal keeper

7. Throw a fit

8. Do anything he hates

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otoribashi Rose

1. Call him a pretty boy whenever you walk past him

2. Cut his blonde hair

3. Spoil the manga ending for him

4. Ask him if he's trying out to be a groupie for Tokio Hotel

5. Look at his frilly shirt and ask if you can play pirate too

6. Shout narcissist randomly everyday around him

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sarugaki Hiyori

1. Buy her girly clothes

2. Buy her something pink

3. Just tell her that Shinji made a mistake again

4. Taunt her with the fact that Ichigo beat her when she was in hollow form

5. Tell her she has an inferiority complex

7. Call her a rhino when she's in hollow form

8. Ask her why she took so long controling her hollow form

9. Tease her, and tell Shinji she's in love with him

10. Don't let her use you as a human shield

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

UshodaHachigen

1. Call him a fatty

2. Tell him to lay off of the twinkies and ding dongs

3. Scream in terror everytime he comes near you

4. Tell him that even Orihime is better than him

5. Ask him why his hair is pink

6. Tell him it doesn't suit him

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yadomaru Lisa

1. Tell her that Kyoraku replaced all feelings for her with Nanao

2. Say that the little runt that she used to read to is prettier than her

3. Question her sexuality

4. Steal her erotic magazines

5. Burn them

6. Tell her she has man legs

7. Cut her braids off

8. Destroy her sailor uniform

9. And yell, "You're not sailor moon!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Yes ... I know that Shinji's was the longest out of all of them, but he was the easiest. I fond it easier to do the vizards in a big group instead of separate chapters. I hope you enjoyed this one because I don't even know if there's something for the vizards out there.**

**REVIEW**


	19. Espada

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : Chapter 19 has arrived! And with that known to everyone reading, this one will be like the last. A whole bunch of side characters will be in this one. This one goes out to everyone who has suggested any arrancar or espada. I would down all of your names but my computer's being a butt, and is running on the slow side. But thank you to those who suggested it. You know who you guys are!**

**Hopefully you guys will like this one because I liked writing this one as well as the vizard one.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ways to Annoy Bleach Characters

Espada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stark ( hoo boy was this a hard one ... )

1. Interupt him while he's sleeping

2. Shove your hand down his throat

3. Poke your hand through his hole while he's sleeping

4. Slap him awake every 10 minutes

5. If he's awake, then tell him he looked asleep

6. To wake him at some points, hit him over the head with a pan

7. Try to wear Lilinette's clothes and imitate her

8. Ask him if he's Kyoraku's brother or something

9. Whenever he's in a battle, wave a white flag and tell his enemy that he's surrendering

10. Constantly reprimend him and lecture him on his behavior

11. Tell him he's not fit to me the '1' espada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Barragan Luisenbarn

1. Ask him if he's somehow related to Yamamoto

2. Shave off half of his mustache

3. When he's sitting on his throne, yell "Get off yer fat ass!"

4. Tell him that his fraccions are weak and pathetic

5. Call him grandpa

6. At night, go into his room and beg to be read a story by 'grandpa'

7. On christmas, run up to him and say "where's my present?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Halibel

1. Ask her if she stole Momo's missing boobs

2. Cut her hair

3. Ask her why her fraccions are so weird

4. Tell her that a little boy is fighting at her level

5. Give her a coat top to cover her boobs

6. Ask her if she's spy

7. Ask if her shirt is covering a hickey or something

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neliel Tu Oderschvank

1. When injured and she tries to help, scream "I don't want you vomiting all over me!"

2. Smack her over the head and call her worthless when she's in child form

3. Constantly ask her if all Espada females have big boobs

4. Say that she sort of looks like Orihime with green hair

5. Laugh at her release form

6. Ask if you could ride her like a horse in that form

7. Laugh at her childish voice

8. Let her smush Ichigo with her boobs then laugh when he's almost dying of suffocation

9. Tell her that it's pathetic how she lost to a guy with sexist issues

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ulquiorra Shiffer ( see earlier chapter )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nnoitra Jiruga

1. Ask him constantly if getting his tongue tattooed hurt

2. Ask to borrow his eye patch

3. When he askes why, tell him that you want to play pirates and that he's unfit to be captain

4. Snicker whenever you see him with his fraccion

5. Tell everyone that he's gay for him

6. Call him spider man ( y'know ... because of his arms in released form )

7. Laugh at him for losing to Ichigo

8. Crack up that he lost to Neliel ..... AGAIN

9. And because she was practical almost a child still

10. Hysterically laugh at him because he lost to homicidal bastard

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques ( see previous chapter )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luppi

1. Call him a girl every chance you get

2. Dye his hair a different color

3. Cut off his sleeves so they can't cover his hands

4. Tell everyone that he only picked on Matsumoto was because he was jealous of her boobs

5. Tell him that he was never really an Espada, he was only a replacement

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zommari Leroux

1. Ask him if he's super blind because he needs all of those eyes

2. Tell Tousen to go borrow some from him

3. Then laugh hysterically as Tousen tries to pry them off of his body

4. Laugh at his released form

5. Ask him if he has a needle hidden on his body

6. Call him a pin cushion

7. Run up to him and show all of Uryuu's pins and needles into his butt

8. Tell him that he's pathetic for falling in love with Byakuya before he got killed

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Szayel Apporo Granz ( see previous chapter )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aaroniero Arruruerie

1. Say that he only pretended to be Kaien was because he had the hots for Rukia

2. Tell him that he's lucky that Rukia killed him or Byakuya would have skinned him

3. Laugh at his brain like form and ask him where his bear is ( if you remember that one cartoon with the bear, and he has that brain in a jar on his head )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yammy

1. Call him ugly

2. Say he's fat and needs to go on a diet

3. Ask him for help with an assignment but stop and tell him that his brain has an IQ smaller than a peanut

4. Tell him that he should stop working out because it's not helping with his brain power

5. Give him a poster of Arnold Schwarzenegger

6. Then say that he'll never be as buff as him

7. Take a red sharpie and color in his whole face red

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**I have to say that it was pretty hard trying to come up with a some things for most of these people .... Well all of them actually. Especially the ones that were just introduced in the manga. I hope you guys liked this one because I tried really hard for it to atleast sound okay. Please review, and once again, thank you to those who gave me the idea for some of them.**


	20. Kon and Kurosaki Isshin

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : Woo Hoo! This fanfic has reached it's twentieth chapter and it's still growing. Three cheers for reviewers! Apparently when I was writing this, it was only a couple hours until Christmas. Well, with that said, MERRY CHRISTMAS!! I hope you guys have a great Christmas and enjoy the day. Thank you to all of my loyal readers, and reviewers. Enjoy this chapter!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ways to Annoy Bleach Characters

Kon and Kurosaki Isshin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kon

1. Call him a failure as a gikon pill

2. Point in a random direction and shout "BOOBS!"

3. Laugh as he crashes into an old lady

4. Video tape him being hit over and over with her handbag

5. Slap him every time he gets near girls

6. Tape him to the back of the toilet

7. Have Uryuu turn him into a backpack again

8. Give him to Yuzu for Christmas

9. Dye his fur pink

10. Steal back his sailor outfit Yuzu made him and force him to wear it

11. Then shout, "Go get the hollow, Sailor Kon!"

12. Send him off alone into the 11th division

13. Shove his pill down Hanataro's throat

14. Let him wander around the Seireitei aimlessly

15. Call Kenpachi over and tell him that he wants to challenge him

16. Tell Yachiru that he's candy

17. Laugh when she tries to eat him

18. Throw him at Rukia at the wrong time

19. Then shout "Byakuya! Rukia's getting raped!"

20. Shove your hand down his throat for no reason

21. Force him to be the messenger for Ichigo

22. Send him to Hueco Mundo to go after Ichigo

23. Have him spend a whole week with Yuzu

24. Use him as a tissue when you're watching a mussy movie

25. Put whipped cream into your mouth and accuse him of giving you rabies

26. Sacrifice him to an arrancar

27. Throw him into the lion cage in the zoo

28. Refuse to save him when the lions are chewing on him

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurosaki Isshin

1. Ignore him when he's talking to you

2. Tell him his fatherly skills are messed up

3. Say that he sucks to his face

4. Destroy his Masaki poster and tell him to get a life

5. Burn his clinic down

6. Constantly ask him why he left the Gotei 13

7. Show straws up his nose

8. Blame him for being a bad dad whenever Ichigo does something wrong

9. Whenever Ichigo disappears, shout "What the hell did you do to him, you monster?!"

10. Slap him whenever he tries to jump Ichigo

11. Bolt the doors down so whenever he tries to jump in, he just hurts himself

12. Shave his stubble off

13. Kidnap Karin and Yuzu

14. Then demand the impossible for ransom

15. Slip him rude comments at dinner

16. Say that he never left, and insist that he was kicked out for being an idiot

17. Run around the house screaming about how he's obsessed with child abuse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Thank you for reading the twentieth chapter of Ways to Annoy Bleach Characters. I plan on adding a few more chapters before the end of the story, so stick with me to the end. I promise I won't disappoint you!**


	21. Unohana Retsu and Kotetsu Isane

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : Well I just got home from watching Valkarie and it was a really good movie. You should go see it. And MERRY CHRISTMAS!! I'm bored and I got an idea from Aruguealot. So thank you to Aruguealot, and here's chapter twenty one of Ways to Annoy Bleach Characters! Enjoy!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ways to Annoy Bleach Characters

Unohana Retsu and Kotetsu Isane

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unohana Retsu

1. Follow her around while she's working

2. While asking why her braid is in the front, not the back

3. Wreck havoc in the fourth

4. Refuse to leave even when she gives you the scary look

5. Run around asking her to release shamu from it's sheath

6. Cut her braid off when she's not paying attention

7. Then tape it to your head trying to imitate her

8. Slap the fourth division members with it

9. Constantly have Kenpachi go into the fourth and destroy the place

10. Do the same with the rest of the eleventh division

11. Spread a rumor to Yachiru that the fourth want to play tag

12. Paint the division a wacky color

13. Put a poster up declaring that she's in love with Kenpachi

14. Then give her a ring and say it's from him

15. Constantly knock over the equipment while she's trying to do something

16. Taunt Hanataro aimlessly

17. Race around telling everyone her personal secrets

18. Tell Kenpachi that she's having an affair with another man

19. Burn down the fourth and blame her

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kotetsu Isane

1. Walk around on stilts pretending to be her

2. Laugh at her when she wakes up screaming in the middle of the night

3. Tell everyone that she has a fear of fish balls

4. Mock her sister

5. Say that Unohana needs her right away when she really doesn't

6. Laugh when she runs into the room to find her with Kenpachi at the wrong moment

7. Escort her to therapy and say that she's one of the looney people running around

8. Set her up on a blind date with every ugly guy in the eleventh

9. Tell her she's an insult to the female soul reapers

10. Make a poster of her and Hanataro and distribute it to everyone in the division

11. Then the rest of soul society

12. Run in during her lieutenants meeting and exclaim, "You forgot your loopy pills!"

13. Take a picture of her and Hisagi

14. Photoshop it so that she's blushing red and Hisagi looks like a manly woman

15. Give to her as a Christmas present

16. Cut off those couple strands of hair that hang off one side of her head

17. Glue fish balls to the walls of her room

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Thank you for reading this chapter and have a great Christmas! READ AND REVIEW AS A PRESENT TO ME!!**


	22. Kurosaki Karin and Kurosaki Yuzu

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : I'm sorry about the late update. I've been a bit on the busy side. But here's the chapter you've been waiting for. It'll be short since I'll be studying for my Geometry exam that'll be taking place tomorrow. I hope you like it though. I'd like to thank shiraihimeyuki for the idea of Karin Kurosaki. Thank you for the ideas that people have been giving me. Once again, I'm running out of people so continue to help out. :)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ways to Annoy Bleach Characters

Kurosaki Karin and Kurosaki Karin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurosaki Karin

1. Throw her at Isshin when he gets home

2. Watch as he cries out "MY DAUGHTER HAS FINALLY DISCOVERED MY LOVE!"

3. Videotape it and use it as blackmail

4. Tell her that Jinta makes a better Karakura Red

5. Ask her if she's really a girl

6. Ask where the black hair came from

7. Ask if she dyed it

8. Make Isshin cry at Masaki poster in front of her,shouting "Oh, Masaki,look our beloved daughter is so cruel to her father"

9. Tell her that Hitsugaya is taller than her

10. Have Isshin hug her everytime she comes home

11. Ask how she and Yuzu are twins when they don't look alike at all

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurosaki Yuzu

1. Insult her cooking

2. Make her cry

3. Have Ichigo disappear for a week

4. Steal Kon away and mess him up

5. Destroy her precious doll clothing

6. Call her a crybaby

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Like I said, this one would be short. I apoligize about that, but I have to study and I don't have a lot of ideas for them. If you have any, please feel free to offer.**


	23. Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Hisagi Shuuhei

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : I'm running out of ideas now a days so this fanfic may end if I can't think of anymore. I promise I'll keep this going as long as I can so please stay with me and give me ideas when you think of them. I really appreciate ideas so .... HELP!!! Enjoy this chapter!!!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ways to Annoy Bleach Characters

Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Hisagi Shuuhei

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurotsuchi Mayuri

1. Run around the 12th screaming bloody murder

2. Knock over his test tubes when he's experimenting

3. Touch his projects

4. Destroy everything he creates

5. Draw on his face

6. Call him Clown Taicho

7. Tell him that his zanpakuto was one of his failed creations

8. When he's asleep, wear his haori and hat

9. Then walk around trying to give orders

10. Crash his computer

11. Delete all of his saved files

12. Free everyone and everything he was experimenting on

13. Mix his vials up

14. Do something utterly wrong with his experiments and blow up the division

15. Ask him why he's blue

16. Cut that long finger nail

17. When he calls for you, walk at the speed of a snail

18. Refuse a command

19. Make sure that Nemu doesn't show up for work

20. In his new form, (( the weird mummy look )) ask if he wants a tomb or a crypt when he dies

21. Contaminate everything with your germs

22. Get the cold and sneeze on him when he's working

23. Give Uryuu the antidote to the poison

24. Suggest that he joins Weight Watchers

25. Spray febreeze around him

26. Then say that he reaks of bodily fluids

27. Steal his nail polish

28. Stare at his head and ask where his ears are

29. Poke him when he's working

30. Distract him so he can't continue with his work

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hisagi Shuuhei

1. Question his sexual orientation

2. Spread rumors around that he likes the '69' position

3. Have Matsumoto get boob reduction

4. Rub in the fact that Tousen left

5. Tell him that he's wimpy for not wanting to defend his honor

6. Draw lines on his face

7. Then tell him that you wanted to make his face symmetrical

8. Sew sleeves onto his uniform

9. Attach a leash to his collar and take him for a walk

10. Set him up with the ugliest people in Soul Society

11. Ask him why he won't become Captain

12. Patronize him about the fact that he's hiding his zanpakuto from the others

13. Teepee his office


End file.
